


[Podfic]A Solitary Duo

by jelazakazone



Series: podfics [60]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Genderqueer Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think he realised I was wearing boots,” Polly continues.</p><p>Calling them boots was something of an understatement. They were steel-toed, hob-nailed monstrosities. Probably crafted for dwarves, but they fit Polly well enough; she went clang when she walked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]A Solitary Duo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Solitary Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008629) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bdiscworld%5Dasolitaryduo.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bdiscworld%5Dasolitaryduo.m4b)


End file.
